doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Did you know
New Fact Each Day? Is it possible to have a database or list of "Did you know's" which will display randomly, or change from day to day, with a Wiki? Possibly with macros? (I've seen a few random quote macros on other wikis)--Insertwackynamehere 01:26, 26 Feb 2005 (GMT) :It could be done, but I don't think it would result in any significant advantages. Fredrik 15:53, 26 Feb 2005 (GMT) imps/demons sound Do you mean before they've been woken up? - Jdowland 04:22, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) :: ...because zombies also make act noises when awake. No, I think it is played even when they're immobile, (that is, it's not Roaming sound). Correct me if I'm wrong. Illdo 08:54, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) No monsters make noises when they're not awake. Bloodshedder 22:05, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) I don't think that the monsters make those sounds. You just hear them in your mind. (It's always at full volume). Probably you can feel the scent of imps and demons. Illdo 00:05, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) :: thus, added zombies to the list Jdowland 18:00, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) ::: zombies doesn't exist: stick the relevant monsters under a category or something? (I'm tired) Jdowland 18:01, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) ::Added redirects for both zombie and zombies to former human. Bloodshedder 20:20, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) ::: Good stuff! Jdowland Is there a "zombie nearby" sound? Remember, I don't mean the roaming sounds. Illdo 01:39, 2 Apr 2005 (EST) :: no there isn't a zombie nearby sound, or an imp or a demon nearby sound. There are only roaming sounds, which is the only context that this 'did you know' makes sense in. Jdowland 11:43, 2 Apr 2005 (EST) prospective new DYK: comments Did you know? Hexen's source code contains many references to 'Heretic 2'? : Doesn't really surpise me... Hexen was originally going to be called Heretic 2. From what I know, they changed it to Hexen because it ended up being so different from the original Heretic. The Heretic 2 that came out several years later is a continuation of the adventures of the original Heretic character. Draconio 15:33, 7 May 2005 (UTC) Did you know that the player characters in Rise of the Triad were taken from the Doom Bible? : I think we should only add "did you knows" where we have some more information that the reader can find out - ie. they read the interesting fact, and can click through to find out more about the subject. Perhaps a small article about ROTT would help here. It seems to me that if things are worth putting as a "did you know" on the front page, they are definitely worth writing up in an article.Fraggle 13:37, 8 May 2005 (UTC) ::I thought we had an article about ROTT already. I guess not... Bloodshedder 17:39, 8 May 2005 (UTC) Did you know that DWANGO stood for Dial Up Wide Area Network Games Operation? : DWANGO is defunct now. I dont think this is a very good one. Fraggle 13:37, 8 May 2005 (UTC) ::I see DWANGO as an important part of Doom's history. Besides, I just expanded the article. Bloodshedder 17:39, 8 May 2005 (UTC) Did you know that the -avg command line parameter refers to Austin Virtual Gaming, a shop near the University of Texas set up in 1994 for pay-for-play Doom deathmatches? : See my comment about ROTT above. Fraggle 13:37, 8 May 2005 (UTC) Did you know that the -turbo command line parameter was added to Doom by John Carmack in a setup that would allow Shawn Green to beat John Romero in a deathmatch? : This is interesting (I didn't know this!) More information about this in an article would be good, see ROTT comment above. Fraggle 13:38, 8 May 2005 (UTC) Did you know that Sandy Petersen is mormon? : This isnt relevant or interesting. Fraggle 13:37, 8 May 2005 (UTC) :: heh, I guess you're right there... Bloodshedder 17:39, 8 May 2005 (UTC) Other suggestions, talking about: *The meaning of BFG. *The last boss in Doom 2 being the impaled head of John Romero. *Original MAP28: The Spirit World not having enough deathmatch starts to be played on deathmatch. *The awful doom comic known to produce brain damage if read. CarlosHoyos 13:12, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) This needs to be updated much more often: I've just made the first update in ~4 months -- TheDarkArchon 19:31, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Previous link I've created Previous "did you knows" as a list of trivia previously included here, and added a link to on the template. It seems nice for a user to be able to click through and read other interesting facts about Doom. Fraggle 13:10, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC)